1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal in which a touch input is possible and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Terminals can be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. The portable terminals may be divided into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether a user directly carries his or her terminal.
As such a mobile terminal becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast, etc., so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. In order to support and enhance such functions of the terminal, it may be considered to improve configuration and/or software of the terminal.
With such an improvement, the terminal can display a plurality of objects. A user classifies and groups the plurality of objects for each category in order to easily find a desired object among the plurality of objects. However, in this case, the user can specify a folder in which objects is to be included by applying a touch input to a popup window related to folder specification, displayed on the display unit after selecting the objects, or can allow objects to be included in a folder by dragging the objects in the direction of the folder to be grouped. Accordingly, an error in a user input may occur in the process of user's grouping objects, i.e., the process of user's selecting a folder in which the objects is to be included.